


Day Eight: Sparring

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but Shiro ain't any fun, but they were getting there, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Day 8: Sparring!
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Eight: Sparring

Lotor was comfortable using his blade in a fight. But hand-to-hand?

“I’ve had you pinned for a couple of minutes, babe. Are you sure you don’t want to tap out?” Keith asked, trying to keep the laugh out of the sound of his voice. And failing at it.

Lotor mustered up some confidence amidst his embarrassment to respond. “Maybe I like being under you. Of course, you catch my meaning.”

Keith let himself laugh even as Shiro groaned from just outside the ring. “Oh no, tiger. No flirting your way out of this one.” Even as he said it, Keith pushed himself up from where he held down Lotor’s arms to kiss his cheek. “But you can continue to try.”

“No, no he cannot.” Shiro interjected, face beet-red. “Please. We’re training. Act like it.”

Keith’s face went from Lotor’s cheek to his neck, pushing the long hair out of the way with his nose. “We’re training. Just not for the same thing you want us to train for.”

“I will lock you in your room tonight, I swear.” Shiro said, whole face blushing.

Keith just chuckled, Lotor feeling it along his spine. “Lotor’s hair is longer. It’d make more sense to lock him up like Rapunzel.”

“Hardly. I’m sure I can escape the room within minutes. Seconds if I had the right…” Lotor began, voice lowering, “...incentive.”

“Oh my god.” Shiro stated plainly, head burying itself in his hands. “I’m right here.”

“Oh, I’ll give you an incentive. I’ll be right on top of you.” Keith matched Lotor’s tone before addressing Shiro. “Neither of us have a problem with that. You know where the door is if you don’t want to see this.” Keith mischievously ran his legs in between Lotor’s, biting at the prince’s earlobe.

Shiro groaned in discomfort. “Other people have to use the ring after you.”

Keith smiled, even as Loor almost gave up the joke and trembled with barely-contained laughter beneath him. “We’ll clean up after.”

“You’re impossible.” Shiro inhaled deeply, trying not to lose any more of his cool. “If you’re going to get frisky, please just don’t do it here.” With that, Keith let Lotor up, pulling him to his feet and towards the door. 

“Fair. We’ll be in Lotor’s room for a while if you need us.” Keith responded, dragging a happily horny Lotor behind him. For once, Lotor was quite content in losing.


End file.
